Danganronpa
Description An element that needs Anime and Insanity albeit having to pay extra 400 gems, though it may be strong but it's defense may be low. So who do you think should win? Hope or Despair? And also why did I create this element? How did I get the idea of this? Because I'm a weeb. Stats An Element that has high speed and damage overall, but has low defense. * Damage: Very High * Defense: Low * Speed: High Spells Truth Bullets "User fires several bullets from thier hand, though when fired again, it has a different and unique effect. It follows a cycle." This spell is inspired by "Rainbowifier Maxifier", but it follows a certain cycle with unique effects. I will list the cycle on this page. Though, there are only 4: BREAK: The user fires several bullets from thier hand, exploding on touch, dealing 90 damage each bullet. Though it has a delay when started, mostly 0.3 seconds. The reload may vary. * Reload: 12 Seconds. * Damage: 90 Damage each bullet * Total Damage: 630 KNOCKBACK: The user fires eight bullets, but in a cone shape. Dealing 170 damage to each bullet and having great knockback, Though it has a bigger delay when started, half a second. The reload may vary. * Reload: 17 Seconds * Damage: 150 Damage each bullet * Total Damage: 1200 PARALYZE: The user fires six bullets, following the targeted player. Dealing 70 damage and 10 shock lasting 2 seconds with stopping the oppoment's movement. * Reload: 20 Seconds * Damage: 70 Each bullet with 10 shock each second * Total Damage: 440 BURN: The user fires four bullets, dealing 50 damage and 58 burn lasting for 8 seconds. * Reload: 21 Seconds * Damage: 50 each bullet with 58 burn * Total Damage: 664 Shard cost and Mana cost: * Consumes 430 mana * Costs 890 Shards Bullets spell. Monokuma Units "User summons alot of monokuma units, swarming and chasing the opponents, though the monokuma units may vary, different effects and more." Though this spell may be expensive, it can be a good one. I will be listing the types of Monokumas. Single Monokuma A monokuma that swipes it's claws to damage its oppoments. * Damage: 50 * Lasts until 30 seconds, explodes. * User summons 5 of them. Bomber Monokuma A monokuma that throws bombs to damage your enemies. * Damage: 150 each bomb * Lasts until 17 seconds, explodes when defeated. * User summons 2 of them. Destroy Monokuma A monokuma that has a jetpack and a flamethrower. Has insane speed. * Damage: 10 burn/tick * Lasts until 15 seconds, explodes when defeated. * User summons 2 of them Ball Monokuma A monokuma shaped like a ball, runs over to its oppoments then explodes. * Damage: 120 (Run over) * Damage: 200 (Explosion) * User summons 2 of them Reload: 32 seconds Mana and shard cost: * Consumes 620 mana * Costs 1780 shards Close-ranged spell. Nonstop Debate "User charges up, and then fires several amounts of sentences about an argument on the discord server. The amount of sentences varying on the charge time. Then the player charges up once again to fire a huge bullet that explodes and deals high damage." * "Debates:" 120 damage per/sentence * Bullet: 250 damage * Note that some "Debates" have varying size and speed, and may be hard to hit. * Total Damage: 1090 max Reload: 23 seconds Mana and shard cost: * Consumes 558 mana * Costs 3000 shards Blast spell. Machinegun Talk Battle "The caster grabs then sends out insulting and whatever anything is in a roblox argument and then blinds the user by them. Tap Z in the song tempo that's playing to explode the "Arguments"." * "Arguments": 170 damage (after 2 seconds) * Explosion of "Arguments": 290 damage * Total Arguments: 12 * Total Damage: 5220 (If timed correctly) Reload: 50 seconds Mana and shard cost: * Consumes 770 mana * Costs 7608 shards Grab spell. The Most Tragic, Atrocious, Despair-Including Event in Human History "User goes high up into the sky and turns the whole sky red with clouds surrounding the area. The caster then sends down gigantic meteors and random explosions, while sending down several monokumas from the sky." * Too lazy to explain lol Reload: 250 seconds Mana and shard cost: * Consumes 1001 mana * Costs 11037 shards Ultimate. Trivia * Most of the spells taken are from ultra despair girls. * As you see, Im keeping it as PG as possible. * Probably my second joke element or whatever